


Our Little Secret

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ros and Shae discuss their motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before "The Climb." Spoilers up though "The Laws of Gods and Men," to be safe.

“We’re not so different, you and me” said Ros to the woman in her bed.

Shae looked at the redhead. “Because we’re both whores, you mean.”

“No. Because we both want _more_. More money, more power, more from life.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Shae asked.

“But not everyone is willing to do whatever it takes to get it. We are.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you do. I work for Littlefinger because he can help me make more money than I could ever dream of earning back in the North. You sleep with Tyrion because it’s better than working in a brothel.”

“You think because I’m a whore and he gives me nice things I don’t love him?” Shae was furious.

“No. I think you’re a whore because he gives you nice things and you don’t love him” smirked Ros. “But don’t worry; that’ll be our little secret."


End file.
